bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Those Who Challenge the Sun: The Order vs The Kinenbuke
Deep in Reiji Maigo, The Order were all around, discussing events from the past. The group known as the Kinenbuke, had just arrived in Reiji Maigo to challenge and prove themselves in a battle against the Vizard. Ryan Getsueikirite lead the group of four Kinenbuke into the heart of Reiji Maigo where they awaited their opponents. With a smirk, the Vizard's leader, Seireitou Kawahiru got up, as the entire group disappeared via what appeared to be Sonido, and met their soon to be, opponents. "Well well, if it ain't Ryan." mused Seireitou. Ryan smiled at his old friend, "Hey ya Sei! Now I hope we weren't barging in on some club meeting. Just wanted a little sparing, that's all." Ryan replied, picking the earwax from his ear. "Sonido, eh? That's new." he commented noticing the other Vizards movement patterns. Seireitou gave a chuckle, "Not at all. Hmm... sure, we'd love to." he stated in a way that the others were unable to refuse. Haizo Aoi stood forward, "So your Ryan, eh?" he asked. Ryan comically looked around, trying to find the person that spoke, then looked down, "Ah, scrawny little midget aren't you. Yes I'm Ryan." he replied. Haizo gave a comic angered sneer, trying to beat up Ryan, but was held down by Minkai Zokatakei. "I apologize for my mid-, I mean Haizo's behavior. Oh, and I am Minkai Zokatakei. Nice to meet ya." Ryan stuck out his hand and shook Minkai, "Nice to meet you, your spiritual energy...reeks of hollow powers, you must be talented." Ryan complimented. Minkai gave a sarcastic look, "On second thought..." he began, letting Haizo go as he hit Ryan below the belt. "Whoops, aren't '''I' clumsy." he mused. Ryan looked half annoyed, as he swatted Haizo away with his foot, "Tsk, tsk, you people must put your pets on leashes, it's not healthy for them to to just run wild." Ryan lectured waving his finger in the air. Sendan sighed, "Now then... Why are you all here?" she asked, trying to end the madness. Atsuko Madarame spoke up, "He just said it. We're here for a sort of competition, a sparing match to see which group has been keeping up to date with their training." she replied. Sendan sighed, "I see. Then, shall we set up a tournament of sorts? Let's see. 5 rounds. Whoever wins 3 outta 5 will prove to be the better group." she charted up. Ryan turned more serious, "Yes very well. Sounds like fun, I shall let you chose you're fighters and one of ours will go twice since there is four of us." he added. Seireitou smiled, "Probably you, eh Ryan?" he mused, as the group's began their planning. First Round The combatants were chosen now for both teams. Haizo walked forward, "Now, who is going for your team, eh?" he asked, getting impatient. Atsuko stepped forward, "What kind of crazy half wit are ya?! I'm up first obviously!" she said in a shouting voice. Ryan laughed and acknowledged her entry and he along with the rest of the group retreated to a higher area to spectate. As did the Order as only Haizo and Atsuko stood in the field, staring each other down. "Well, how fun. A girl." he mused. "Don't get your d*** in a knot, I'm just as capable as you. Now, it's time for you to fight your first Kinenbuke." she replies drawing her blade and resting it on her shoulder. Haizo sighed, "Excellent... A potty-mouth... Oh well." he smirked, drawing his sword, but wielded it backwards, with his hand on it, the blade pointing away from his body. Atsuko wasted no time as she shot he free arm forward in Haizo's direction, "Senzai #3 Disarm!" she roared as a red jet of light was propelled from her fingertips, slamming into Haizo's blade, sending it spiraling backwards into a nearby building. She then vanished with shunpo to appear behind him. She kicked him hard, right in the nose, launching him in the opposite direction his sword had flown, and into three separate buildings. "You should be more careful." stated a Hollowfied Haizo who was behind Atsuko, who stabbed through her shoulder. As seen, Atsuko had simply hit an illusion. "Do be more careful then to rush into a fight without thinking." he advised. Atsuko winced in pain but managed to pull away, "Hollowified so quickly? I haven't even began to fight." she threatened. The pendent on her wrist began to glow and her personality and voice changed immediately. With one sweep of her blade, she cut half of Haizo's mask clean off sending him plummeting to the ground with a loud thud. She then pointed her index finger towards where he lay, "Senzai #1 I summon thee!" she uttered as Haizo flew back up to her, his body dangling helpless as she pressed her finger into his stomach, "On darkest day and brightest light, let the demon god answer my call, with my right arm and let the flames of hell come to me.. Hado #74 Black Demon Fang" she declared shooting a black and red wave of energy directly through Haizo's body again sending him into the ground below. Haizo got up, his mask halved. He sighed, "Nice. A couple more, and I might need to step it up to Bankai." he mused, still panting slightly as he stopped. Within that same instant, his mask reappeared, as he himself disappeared. Even with a gapping hole in his stomach, he still retained no signs of falling, as he sliced a small cut on Atsuko's pendant. "An eye for an eye." he mused, kicking Atsuko's face, and flipping over, slicing his sword straight through Atsuko's shoulder, leaving a large gash. With a smirk, he stated, "Cero.", making a large hole visible in Atsuko's own stomach, as she gasped a pint of blood. He flipped over, sheathing his sword. "In the game of chess, you can never let your opponent see your pieces. As long as I can hit that bullseye, like dominoes, you'll fall like a house of cards. Checkmate." he stated. Atsuko landed and used kido to heal her mortal wounds to the point where they weren't unbearable. She then considered he options, "If I launch myself at him, he'll have mote than enough time to counter attack, I cannot give him that option." she considered, it was at that moment that her "other half" intervened, "Use your zanpakuto and then deal a final blow, if he survives that, then use me." the other voice said. Back in the battle Atsuko stood to her feet, "All the stars shall fall before you, Aida no Taimu" she declared vanishing instantly. No noise was made, no was she seen moving, it was as if she hadn't existed at all. She reappeared the same way with her right hand clutching Haizo's hair, "And the world will be engulfed in wrath, the three lords of heaven shall meet the six beasts of doom, a watchful eye upon the blue rock will see, from beyond the realms of time, his voice shall boom, from red soil to black sky! Hado #95 Hollow Star" she yelled as an orb of black consumed Haizo sucking out half of his remaining reiatsu and healing Atsuko's wounds in the process. The orb then collapsed on itself as Atsuko fled using her zanpakuto, causing the orb to explode, presumably decimating Haizo. Out of the darkness, stood Haizo. He was covered in blood, yet looked peaceful, as if he wasn't even hurt. His eyes were not Hollowfied, and yet he gave a prideful look. "Turn around. There is something you have not noticed. The evening sky in Reiji Maigo. It's beautiful, isn't it?" he simply stated. Atsuko gave a nerved yet somewhat scared look. "WHAT THE HELL?! HOW COULD YOU STILL BE STANDING?!" she finally blurted out. Haizo panted, and regained his composure. "It is because we have a solid difference. I never once said I would defeat you as a member of the Order. I will only defeat you. Because you pointed your blade at my honor." stated Haizo, in a cool like way, unlike his average remarks. With a flash, he reappeared, his sword already pointing away from him. Atsuko turned around, as blood from her shoulder spit out, revealing the large gash made by Haizo around her chest and stomach area. Atsuko spat out blood, "An interesting power you have. However, unhollowfying severely weakened your blow. And mercy, is something you never show an opponent." she said using her zanpakuto to appear right in front of Haizo, her index finger to his head, "Senzai #99 Jet of Death." she said in a solemn mood. A jet of green light flew from her finger, indisputably hitting Haizo between the eyes. He gave a glassy look and fell, seemingly not breathing, nor heart beating, into the streets below. All was silent, nor breathing, nor speaking could be heard. However, on Haizo's face, was a smirk. "I told. You, didn't I? I would defeat you. Because you pointed your Blade at my Honor." he remarked, disappearing instantly. He was right behind Atsuko, revealing that underneath his eyes, was a mysterious glowing. With a sudden snap, Atsuko's back was covered in 5 deep gashes as she fell over. Haizo sheathed his blade, assured that he won. He looked over to the girl, "I hope I didn't hurt her." As she fell she was caught by Shuka, "Atsuko...rest." he said handing her to Ryan who began to heal her. Shuka then turned to Haizo, his spiritual pressure floored the young vizard, "Make no mistake, I am the second strongest of our group. If your determination is all you've got...your so called honor...than killing you is the easy part." he said floating to Ryan's side. Haizo sneered, and slowly walked over to the Order, smiling, "I-I did it..." he managed, until he finally collapsed, as he was caught by Minkai. Haizo was out, but had a smile on his face, with the knowledge that he won. Seireitou smirked, "That's One us, Zero you." he stated. The Second Round Ryan wasn't exactly excited about the results but he was happy to see Atsuko okay. Shuka turned to the Vizard, "I'm next." he stated flash stepping to the center of the arena, "I don't care who you pick, but choose carefully, I'm more dangerous than I appear." Seireitou sighed as he planned for Minkai to go next, but was surprised to see Senka walking down. "Senka! What are you doing?" he called out. Senka turned around, "What does it look like? I'm next." she declared. Seireitou sighed, as he knew it would take hours to talk her out of it. She walked down, "Hello there. I am Senka Kawahiru. Pleasure to meet you." she stated. Shuka was slightly surprised at the woman's kindness, he held out his hand, taking her's, "Very nice to meet you." he said with great respect before taking his side of the arena, "Seireitou, I know this is someone who is precious to you, so I give you my word, I won't hurt her mortally, but I will put up a fight, so please don't intervene." he said drawing his two blades and facing Senka, "Shuk'la Verd, the pleasures all mine." he replied with a smile. Seireitou smirked, "I don't have any problems. On the other hand, you... should watch out." he warned, as Senka already appeared infront of Shuka, kicking him far into the mountain's base. Shuka had easily blocked by crossing his blades and was simply flying backwards. He quickly gained his footing, "You shouldn't try to impress people with your first attack, not the second. The final attack should be most spectacular." he lectured. The air quickly got frigid. Ryan commented, "It's amazing, every time he begins to fight, the entire atmosphere changes with his reiatsu." Shuka twirled his blades around his fingers, "I will allow you just one more attack miss, then I'm afraid, it is my turn." Senka sweated alittle, but regained composure, "Heavenly Lotus of Pure Light, Shine your Great Light, Kogetsu!" she called out. Kogetsu's reiatsu releases as a great moonlight that shines over the land. Senka then smiled, "Mirionendo no Gekkou." she stated, making 4 large light pillars, that soon exploded, releasing light that surrounded and exploded at Shuka. Shuka took the blast head on, releasing only reiatsu to block it, "Forgive me Miss, It is my turn." he said vanishing. He reappeared a few meters in front of her, confusing her as most opponents use that moment for an unseen attack. His blade grew as ice collected on and extended the blade, "Tsubaki no Mai" he chimed launching himself forward. The attack was incredibly beautiful as he arched as slashed, cutting her across her midsection and disarming her. He ended his attack by launching the ice formed at the end of his blades, two large ice blades then lodged themselves in opposite shoulders, leaving her stunned. With a gasp, Senka began to fall. Slowly, but surely, Seireitou appeared, grabbing Senka quickly. She was out cold. "Dammit..." he thought, flashing back to the Order. He turned over, "Your team wins this round, Ryan." he declared. Seireitou looked down at Shuka, "What is this guy..." he thought. Shuka nodded almost sadly and sheathed both swords before returning to his friends' sides. "She isn't badly wounded, only slightly hurt, the ice lodged itself in her collarbone which is a major pressure point." he said looking to Ryan. "Well who's next?" he asked. Third Round Seireitou looked onwards, knowing that he and Ryan's teams were tied. He looked over, thinking over who he'd pick to go next. "I'll go." stated Temakaki who disappeared in purple/black flames. She reappeared on the battlefield. Shuka turned to Ryan once more, "Sir, allow me to go once more. You two can go after me. Something about this one makes my reiatsu flare." he informed Ryan. Ryan bit his lip trying to figure things out, "Very well Shuka, one last time." he said. Shuka also appeared on the battlefield drawing his swords. Temakaki stared with apathy, "Can we hurry this along? Fighting queers doesn't exactly satisfy me." he declared. She held out her hand, awaiting Shuka. The insult stung Shuka, as was evident when he winced. That's when his "other side" began revealing itself. A large frigid wave of reiatsu covered the area. Shuka then charged, "Yanagi no Mai." he declared as he spun over her head to avoid any retaliation from her. He then propelled himself towards her back, sweeping his blade across it, leaving a giant gash. He then slammed his hilt into her collarbone, breaking it as he retreated to begin another assault. However, every hit made on her person seemed to leave nothing on her skin, only a small black flame seemed to cover the spots hit. "What was that?" she asked, as she sighed, "Senka is getting lazy if she lost to a bum like you." she declared, drawing her sword. "I see..." he said crossing his blades, "The Ice Lord reigns, the Thunder Lord cowers, the Fire Lord flees, the Earth Lord trembles! Kokuryū!!" he called out. Black clouds gathered and a heavy rain fell on Reiji Maigo, along with sleet and snow. The hilts of his swords turned from purple to deep blue. "His eyes then lit up, if that is how you feel then stop being a bitch and come." "You're a lot more stubborn than I thought, so be it. I honestly didn't beleive I needed to use raw power. But it seems..." Temakaki ran her fingers through her hair, closing her eyes. "You need a demonstration to shut you up." When she opened her eyes, cracks of overloading reiatsu began to form on her face both of her eyes became completely black, signifying that Temakaki was beginning to tap into her power. Instantly every energy source that did not originate from Temakaki dissolved. Simply looking at the black clouds in the sky bisected them. In an instant Temakaki was directly behind Shuka, and merely looking at her blade caused it to glow with an insane amount of power. Shuka turned around, almost seeming frightened. Temakaki said nothing as the air grew dim and the color of it faded to a point of where everything was almost black and white. Moans of distress could be heard, but they weren't coming from her. "Shuka had already done as every other victim of Temakaki had done, and judged it for not having any apparent power level." thought Seireitou, watching this fight, having some thought that he might need to step in to save Shuka from his own teammate. Seireitou nodded to Ryan and both began to rush to the location of the battle to stop it, however they both watched in shock as Temakaki was consumed by a column of ice that shot up into the sky as the clouds regathered. Both the Order and the Kinenbuke watched in udder shock as the Shuka, Temakaki had attacked, dissolved into ice and he appeared with his blades crossed in the opposite directions, "Temakaki!" he shouted to begin, "Listen to me! You have great powers, but you don't have to delve into darkness to be great. Stop playing those dark shadow games in your head. Let the light shine through and use your destined powers." he pleaded. Seireitou laughed at his attempt but Ryan stood firm, "Sei, don't underestimate him, he is more dangerous than even me." he admitted. At this Sei's jaw dropped, "Are you calling him more powerful than you?" Seireitou asked, amazed. Ryan chuckled, "No, I'm just saying, he is far more cunning, making him more dangerous. But he has a heart for people, like me. He won't kill her, unless she begins to endanger all of us." he explained. Once the weather had regathered Shuka let out his massive reiatsu causing the ground to tremble. Temakaki stared with usual apathy, "You, born from the Soul Society can never understand the pain of us in Reiji Maigo." she simply stated. She stared her sword, apparent that Shuka's blood was on it, "How is one to live a moral and compassionate existence when one is fully aware of the blood, the horror inherent in life, when one finds darkness not only in one's clan but within oneself? If there is a stage at which an individual life becomes truly adult, it must be when one grasps the irony in its unfolding and accepts responsibility for a life lived in the midst of such paradox. One must live in the middle of contradiction, because if all contradiction were eliminated at once life would collapse. There are simply no answers to some of the great pressing questions. You continue to live them out, making your life a worthy expression of leaning into the light." she declared, swinging her sword, and fired off large bursts of purple/black flames, burning down the so-called great ice of Shuka. Many of the flames began to cover and surround Shuka, as he gazed with supreme horror. Temakaki, within the flames, began to show small inferences of her true horrific form, even causing Shuka sweat out of fear. "Death? Why this fuss about death. Use your imagination, try to visualize a world without death. Death is the essential condition of life, not an evil. Thus that which is the most awful of evils, death, is nothing to us, since when we exist there is no death, and when there is death we do not exist." she stated, swinging her sword once more, as the flames began to link up, and due to their compressed power, Shuka could do nothing but burn and burn, as his flesh began to dissolve. Temakaki stared with no emotion, at the dying Shuka, and raised her sword high up above her head with one arm. "Goodbye, Shuk'la Verd." she stated, as she swung her blade down, a large slicing noise was heard, and nothing else. All was Silent. Shuka blocked the attack with little effort, "Listen, while I admit that death is apart of life, that is must be accepted, that doesn't mean I don't understand your pain. To live ones life without parents, siblings, or friends...they are all pains I know. I know what it's like to feel like a tool, like nothing in life matters but your own power. But I was wrong and I didn't want to ever admit that. I met Ryan on similar terms to the way you met me. I made the mistake of attacking one of his squad mates, the pure determination I saw from that man, to protect his friend appalled me, and now I, the attacker, am a defender and I am protected by the love of these guys. Please if it means anything to you, anything at all, let me extend my love to you." Temakaki sighed, "You sicken me." she replied, "You will bow to my order, T'an Gong Suriak." she stated. In Shikai, Temakaki's Zanpakuto will change into a more jagged looking scimitar, with very sharp edges. Temakaki stared at Shuka, not before disappearing, and clashed swords with him. The Raven takes Flight He was able to fight back, with two blades he was easily winning the brawl, "Yanagi no Mai" he whispered as he took command of the zanjutsu duel, "I'm so sorry if your life has been hard. Hasn't Seireitou taught you how to have comrades?!" he pleaded. He arced his blade, blocking each and everyone of her angry blows. "Your hate, anger...it can never beat me. Only someone with a peace of mind and purity in their hearts can ever hope at undermining me." he stated as he dodged another one of her blows. "Now, Hyōro." he said as Temakaki was entrapped in an ice obelisk. He flew high into the skies, "If you won't listen to reason, then I'm afraid I have no choice." Temakaki sighed, "Bring it on. This expression of your pixie powers intrigue me." she stated, in a sarcastic tone. "And yes, Seireitou has taught me. Which is why, I fight for them, against you." she declared, summoning large torrents of black/purple flames. Shuka was angered when she mentioned "pixie powers", "Niban is my partner...He is me from my human life. For you to call him a pixie angers me to no bounds. Now you're threatening my friend, so I'll kill you with all my strength." he growled, his reiatsu falling like an anvil, instantly blowing out her flames. "If I intrigue you so much, then stop acting like a bitch and show some compassion. Ban-" he was stopped, "NO SHUKA!" Ryan roared, "Use your bankai only if you absolutely need it!" Shuka nodded solemnly, he had let his anger get a hold on him and needed to retain control. Temakaki chuckled, "You pixie. Taking orders from some wannabe like him." she mused, swinging her sword by the flames' links. "I'll show you true fear, boy." she stated, "Vucub Caquix" she declared. This allows Temakaki to shift the dimensions of her and her opponent, teleporting them to a land that she has dubbed the Twilight World. While there, the sky is an eery green, with a white moon and black sun both hailing overhead. Leaving a frightened Shuka hearing all the moans of mercy and death, Temakaki then stated, "You have two choices, Shuk'la Verd. Die, or use your Bankai." she ordered. Shuka laughed, no he roared, "Me die because I refuse bankai. No maybe I just thought it was funny that you actually believed you could actually beat Ryan, cause near as I can figure it, you are at a huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge disadvantage to him." he chuckled, now don't get your nipples all hard, I promise you'll see something other than blood today." he chuckled vanishing. However, Shuka only began to vibrate, before revealing that he couldnt move. "This is my world. I make the rules here, Shuk'la Verd." she stated, as she pointed her finger at Shuka, as his arm began to separate from his body. The torture was immense, as Shuka's own arm was being stretched out from his body. It soon popped right off, as it burnt into black flames. "I told you, Shuk'la Verd, that with you use your Bankai. Or you will die by the Twilight's hand." she declared, as mysterious shadows began to pull apart Shuka's other arm. "To some extent, you control the rules. However this is but a simple zanpakuto ability." he said maintaining his mental control, "I have seen few like it but it bears similarity to a great shinigami's ability of times past. To demonstrate.." he ended his statement just as the last of his body was about to be consumed, and that's when the miracle occurred. His body reappeared out of the same flame that had eaten it to begin with, "The thing is, right now, I'm afraid not even your most torturous shikai ability could warrant my bankai." he said bluntly. Temakaki sighed, "You fools never do learn, huh..." she muttered, not before having several hers appear all around Shuka. "Now then. Make sure you keep your guard up." she warned. Shuka shook his head, as if he was disappointed, "You sure do have a foul mouth. Dumb girl, to me, this realm doesn't exist. A technique only works on those who are ignorant to it's abilities. This technique, I am not ignorant to. I can't see that realm or anything you are doing in it. To me, I still see you and I floating motionless in Reiji Maigo. Your attack...has failed." he said and quite truthfully. "That's why I seemed to heal myself, when you supposedly attacked me a moment ago. Because your powers are attempting to work and yet cannot find balance." he swirled his sword around and crouched, his reiatsu made the rain, sleet and snow fall harder as an icy dome formed around them, "This is my world Temakaki." The Mask worn by the Goddess "I see..." she replied, placing her finger on her forehead, "Feel lucky. You getting to see this state, Shuka." she stated, as a large black flame burned away the environment, as the sky darkened, in control of Temakaki's power. Shuka was now forced out of power, as Temakaki began to take control. By summoning large flames, she donned her Mask, which seems to be pure black, with no traces of white. When donning her Hollow mask, Temakaki's sclera turns completely black and her irises become golden-purple, unlike that of normal Vizard and Hollow. The reiatsu fell like a torrent of waterfalls, with no end in sight, "I warn you now, Shuk'la Verd. Defend yourself with Bankai, or else." she declared one final time as she sent large torrents of black/purple flames that were seemingly inextinguishable by Shuka's powers. "Hmmm, very interesting. Tema, if I may call you that, you are very powerful indeed. I've never, ever been excited by a fight before...but you have made me feel this excitement. And it is fitting that the rain caused by my shikai cannot douse your flames, just as they cannot melt my ice. Your powers do not warrant my bankai...they warrant Niban Shuka." he said as his glasses glowed a bright gold. His personality shifted completely and his voice also became dual. His reiatsu cooled the air and his storm became even more fierce. "If you don't fight me, with love in your heart...you won't succeed Tema." he said crouching. Temakaki slightly smiled, "You fool, preaching on and on about good and love and kindness. What utter trash! All I see is a man who speaks of hubris! You automatically call one thing good and another dark, as if you were god! You never stopped to think that maybe, your kind is truly the evil ones. That's the difference between us, as clear as night and day. You Shuk'la Verd, cannot defeat me." she stated, as torrents of flames overcame Niban with great ferocity, even causing him to start spitting out blood from the compressed force of the flames. In the middle of the flames, stood Temakaki, watching over the seemingly defeated Shuka. "I told you once before. Death is a part of life, yet you shinigami call it evil or despicable to cause death, and yet, you exterminate anything that is different then you! Whether it be Vizard, Demon, or Hollow alike! You are truly the evil ones, you and the rest of your Gotei 13!" she declared, slashing her blade straight through Shuka's shoulder, all the way down to his waist, leaving an almost unrepairable gash there. Even his glasses slightly cracked due to the immense power being released by Temakaki. "You don't wanna use Bankai, fine. Then I'll kill you how you stand." she stated, swinging her blade down for a final strike to end it. "I have never shown anyone this power before, feel honored." he Niban said as snow collected on the wounds, completely healing it, "I can only do this once, per release of my zanpakuto. Now as to what you say, you are right, everything is evil. You have your previous master, Lucifer, to thank for that. Everything possess light or dark, but it is the nature that we choose to reflect on that makes us who we are." he stated boldly. Temakaki roared with large amounts of reiatsu, "Release your Bankai. Now." she stated, in a dual voice with supreme reiatsu. Shuka closed his eyes and wholly combine himself with Niban, "Very well, but once I release this...please try to see the light." he said, crossing his two blades. "Bankai!" he said as the snow, rain and sleet froze where it was. Then, as if it were a raging flame, Shuka's reiatsu erupted from his body in a white color. His blades turned snow white, while the hilts turned dark as night. The storm then became like a hurricane as time snapped back into motion, completely blowing out Temakaki's fiery reiatsu. "Sōryū Bōfūsetsu" he said proudly stating the name of his bankai. One instant he glanced back at his group, the next he had vanished and when he reappeared, he had completely ripped off and crushed Temakaki's mask. Temakaki backed off, and sighed, looking over to the group, "Tag out?" she asked, "I'm bored. Can someone switch out with me?" she asked. Seireitou gave an annoyed look, which signaled Temakaki to sigh again, and turned to face the powerful Bankai. She quickly summoned her Mask once more, and disappeared, not before reappearing and clashing blades with Shuka, sparks flying in the air. Shuka used brute force alone to toss her off of him, sending her spiraling into the ground below. Out of his back sprouted white wings. He was then all over her, slashing, slamming, cutting, so quick, not even his teammates could keep up. Like always, Temakaki was able to match with every attack, allowing Temakaki to match Shuka with every move. Quickly, Temakaki tripped Shuka, making him fall over, "How slow, even when falling." she remarked, kicking him high into the sky, and slammed him back to the ground. However, soon, Temakaki threw her sword at Shuka, catching him and sticking him into the mountain wall. Temakaki flew up, meeting him face to face, his face actually being bloodied. "Now, that your under my mercy, mind answering something?" she asked. Shuka dangled there, shocked, "So...Ryan was right, there are some people with absolutely no love in them..." he mourned, "Fine, I will answer your question." She sighed, "Why are you so bent on making me see 'the light' as you yourself called it?" she asked, confused at why he would even care about her. In Temakaki's mind, she could only trust three people. Seireitou, Sendan, and Senka. That was it. She was confused as to why this man, who never once knew her, would go so far for her. His eyes strained, "Well it's simple, I know pain. The pain you described. I don't know how much alike we are as far as to how we dealt with this pain, but I found help in my friends and in a way so have you. But the one difference I see in you is that the hurt...it's still in your eyes. The hurt in your eyes burns hotter than the flames your reiatsu produces. I had those eyes once. I wanted everyone dead. I have made a vow...That I would never let another soul around me feel that pain and loneliness." that's when he truly did something unusual, he embraced her, "I don't know the details of your past or why you hate us shinigami so much, but your not a demon anymore, you can be whatever you want. Don't be afraid to trust the ones that reach out to you." he pleaded sweating blood. Temakaki's eyes were widened, as she processed this. Was she starting to lean towards the light? Did she finally understand? She tightly embraced Shuka as well, feeling safe in his arms. She then whispered, "I'm sorry, Shuka." she stated, not before impaling Shuka with her Zanpakuto, through what appeared to be where the heart was. His eyes remained in a widened shocked state, as he spat out blood, and fell over, hitting the ground with a lifeless thud. Temakaki fled from her emotions, returning to her state of apathy, looking over to her teammates, and then back to the lifeless Shuka, "I really, for a second there, thought you would be able to understand me. Looks like I was wrong." she thought, not before returning to her team's side. Shuka spat out blood, but with all his remaining determination used his zanpakuto to form ice with shot out and seized her by the arm, "There is a girl like you, in my other self's memories. She is the queen of the enemy's kingdom and is replaced by another woman much to her disgrace and she flees her kingdom forever. I can't help feeling that's what you are suffering." he said to her. "And with the might of my next attack, I will show you my rage at the king who caused you this pain!" he roared as his spiritual pressure fell like a wave, smashing the ice, even Temakaki's zanpakuto blade, "Hyōūsa Bakuryū!!!" he cried as he slashed his blade, causing an enormous frigid wave of water to consume her and then freeze on instant. He then focused his energy causing the ice to compress and compact, then shatter, sending billions of ice shards through every organ in her body, through every tendon, every pressure point and blood bathed the battlefield. Temakaki stared with a shocked expression as she burst into black flames that began to surround the exhasted Shuka. A voice soon made itself known, "You told me that someone who did not know love could not beat you. You said it was hopeless for me to win. Let me correct you somewhat. The position you find yourself in right now, is what we call hopeless. One who does not understand my hate, can never defeat me." she boasted, as her flames surrounded and tore away at his body. With a small whisper she stated, "Bankai." All was silent. The very next moment, nothing had happened. Temakaki's Zanpakuto returned to it's sealed state. However, Shuka was now covered in blood, from head to toe, his eyes pried open out of fear or torture. He fell over, as if he was dead in the puddle of blood his body had let go of. Temakaki continued onwards, letting her flames out from her sword, as they began to corner the seemingly dead Shuka. She was planning to kill him. However, once she began to move the flames, her hand was caught by Seireitou, and Ryan had appeared right infront of Shuka, blockign him from Temakaki. "That's enough." Seireitou stated. Shuka amazed everyone when he stood, his bankai disintegrating, "I'll let you two squabble over who truly won this battle, but I must give something to Temakaki." he said weakly. He slowly floated over to her and handed her a piece of ice, entrapped in it was a flame from her bankai, still flickering slightly. "There, now apart of me is always holding back that burning hatred." Ryan caught him as he fell and just as he did Matthew arrived from a Garganta to observe the fight, "Hey Matt, tend to him please." he asked. Matthew did so without hesitation, "Shuka...to freeze her bankai with yours, your becoming strong.." he thought to himself. "He wants someone to be close to his heart Temakaki." Ryan said with his back facing her and his eyes closed. "The boy up there, he's my world. My closest friend. For him I'd do anything. My Jessie-chan...I feel the same for her. Seireitou loves Senka and Seikyo. He wants something he never had, to hold someone close and for them not to pull away, but to hold him tighter." he said walking off. "Sei you decide who won." was his final words before rejoining the group. Seireitou looked at Temakaki, and then at Shuka. He sighed, "Ryan, excuse me if this sounds biased, but based on their injuries, I'd say that Temakaki wins this one. Since, technically, Shuka was the first to fall." he stated. "So, I guess next is Round 4." he declared. Round Four Ryan stepped forward, "Okay Seireitou, if you know who is next pick them, there is only two of us left." Alastor smirked, "I guess I'm up, unless you wanna go in this, Sei-ki?" he asked, to where Seireitou sighed, "No, you can go for this." he answered. Alastor smiled, "Thanks, Sei-ki." he mused, jumping down. "So, you're Ryan, eh?" he asked. Ryan smirked at his opponent, "I am he." he responded. Matthew watched with a worried expression on his face. Ryan glanced back, "Don't worry about me. It's been a long time since I fought Termino Muerte, and besides, my hollow is gone thanks to Niban." he comforted. He looked forward at Alastor, "Hey, do me a favor and don't worry the kid behind me. I would hate to get overprotective here, when I'm trying to have fun." Alastor smiled, "Of course." he replied, cracking his fingers. "Let's get down to business." he challenged. Ryan drew his zanpakuto, "Hey Alastor, would you mind dawning your hollow mask? I know that sounds cocky, but it's been awhile since I fought a Vizard and I want to get warmed up the right way." he explained. Alastor smirked, and pulled out his flute, playing a small tune. He stopped, "I'm sorry, but I'd rather not defeat you too quickly." he declared, continuing to play his flute. "Well that's good." said Ryan, putting his hand above his head, "'Cuz, while you're trying to be cool mister 'I'm gonna beat you without releasing', I'm gonna go all out and beat you." he declared ripping his hollow mask onto his face. "Confused? I am the only Kinenbuke to have been a Vizard once, so I retained my hollow powers." he explained. Alastor sighed, "You think I am impressed? Wow, look at me. I am Ryan, and I have a mask. Screw the rules, I have a gay pale-skinned dude in me." he mused, laughing. "Joking, sorry. Things have been quite boring lately." he explained, holding his flute. "Heh." Ryan laughed in his dual voice with Niban, "As the leader of the Kinenbuke, I want to see what my rival's students can do. So come at me with all you have, you have the first move." Ryan said laughing. "A student? No, not even close." he mused, as he slowly walked up to Ryan, "So, let's see your power, kid." he remarked. "A kid, is that what I am." said the dual voiced Ryan, "Then I'm a kid, with one hell of a kick." he retorted, releasing a small green "flame" of reiatsu around him. Shuka from above the battle gasped, "Dammit, even when he's holding back, his reiatsu surpasses anything I've ever felt." Atsuko woke up after feeling Ryan's spiritual pressure, "Ryan-chan...careful...we are with you." she whispered to herself. Matthew narrowed his eyes, "Don't you dare let them hurt you...I will interfere if they go too far." he thought to himself. From behind the whole group, it's eldest member, Akira Takimoto observed the battle, "These Vizard are all alike, full of themselves. They don't have the 'family unit' strength that we do. That Temakaki proved that much. I wonder if this Alastor is just as foolish." he commented. Ryan sat staring at Alastor, "Are you gonna sit there and pretend to be cool all day or are you gonna get off your ass and do something." Ryan said cocking his head, piercing Alastor's eyes with his own hollow eyes. Alastor sighed, "Look's like your serious... Fine." he began, turning his head towards Seireitou. "Sei-ki, may I have a Rijekoto Kaihou?" he requested. Seireitou sighed, "Normally I'd say no, but considerin' your up against Ryan. Very well." he declared. Alastor smirked, "Nice. Rijekoto Kaihou. Release!" he yelled, as a camilla image appeared on his forehead, and shattered, releasing a grand amount of reiatsu from his body, making the Kinenbuke watching tremble in fear under his power. "Confused? This is called Rijekoto Kaihou. It is a seal we wear, which allows us Order members to release the remaining 65% of our power that is sealed away. Temakaki had the seal on her when she fought Shuk'la, and so did Haizo when he fought that girl. Face it, you Kinenbuke pale in comparason to us Order. Unlike you, we are all brothers and sisters to one another, and this power. Will crush you." he declared. Ryan held his posture, "It's so funny..." he said in a hushed tone, "Even with all that reiatsu...you are still weaker than I am." he declared, his reiatsu rising to equal Alastor, "I assume you believe your statement to woo me into believing you Vizard are actually a family. If this is so, why does Temakaki only trust three of the nine members? If this is so, why do endanger your comrades by releasing you maximum power? It is simple, you believe because your past was hard on you, that people owe you something. That we 'don't understand your pain or brotherhood'. Let me set you straight, life ain't easy. Why do you think Seireitou is the man he is today? Simply because he didn't sit around moping about his life...he got up and did something with what was left of it. He did not erase his past, he embraced it. That's why he's your leader. Listening to Temakaki made my heart ache on one hand, but on the other it made me sick. She is so stuck in her past that she is blind to reality. Wake up! You said it yourself, 'A Hollow Mask is like a Zanpakuto, an extension of yourself in material form. Why must Vizard then be treated like Outcasts?'. Well I believe your treated like, what you act like. If you act like someone you are someone, if you act like a nobody and hide your face or in this case your group from the world than you are considered outcasts. Stop being so gosh damn cocky and instead be proud of your power and do something with it." he said holding his cold glare. Alastor sighed, "You act like you do understand, but you don't. Let's leave it at that." he declared, putting away his flute, and drew his Zanpakuto. "You are right, that is why Sei-ki is our leader. However, he saved us from the darkness, and I intend to preserve our pride." he declared. "I don't understand?! I don't?!" Ryan said, almost screaming. He wheeled around and slammed his fist full force into Alastor's face, sending Alastor flying and blood pouring out of his nose. Ryan then jerked around and jabbed his finger in the direction of Matthew, "That is the living form of my understanding! I was once driven to protect him to the point that the only way I could survive Seireitou's training was to will myself alive with the hope that I could protect him! Don't you ever tell me I don't understand, you think life is hard once you've lost something, try life when your trying to hold on to something." he roared. Some black rishi sparks flew through his reiatsu field. He swung his blade and cut the tip of Alastor's zanpakuto clean off. His eyes glowed a bright yellow as he then raised his sword above his head releasing more spiritual pressure that shattered the charm connected to the end of his blade's hilt, his zanpakuto made a loud wailing noise. Atsuko calmed her fears, "Ryan's blade, it is...talking to us...talking to all of us!" she shouted. Temakaki and Kimiko were watching this event unfold, both staring seriously, with Seireitou smirking, "Have you gone insane, Ryan? Surely you've learned better." he thought. Alastor smirked, as his Zanpakuto regrew, as he disappeared. He soon slid over to Ryan, making a slashing motion, cutting the aura of Ryan. Without warning, a stunned Ryan watched only as his own power retreated. "There. Enough of that. You see, I possess the power to manipulate the aura of my opponent by cutting it. Just now, I severed the chain linking you and your Zanpakuto." he declared. "You are helpless without your Zanpakuto." he stated, moving in, kicking Ryan hard with an ax-kick straight for the ground. Ryan slowly held up his hand and caught Alastor's foot, mid-flight, "I am 'helpless without it'? I'm afraid if that's your view of my power, you are deathly mistaken." his hand tightened around Alastor's foot, "There is a driving force in me more powerful than that, besides, you may be able to cut the connection between me and my sword, but..." he stopped switching to Niban, "You never severed mine..." he said coldly as Ryan inside his mind began reestablishing connection. Niban clenched his hand as hard as he could, shattering Alastor's ankle bone as he tossed Alastor aside, "You were foolish to even believe that kick could touch me." Alastor chuckled, "Nice. Let's see if you can keep it up! Hado 4: Byakurai!" he yelled shooting off a burst of lightning from his fingertips. Whereas, the next second, he appeared behind Ryan, slicing at his should with Alastor's Zanpakuto. Alastor engaged in blade to blade combat, and then disappeared as the byakurai attack appeared once more, shooting Ryan straight through the chest, leaving a large hole present. "You might wanna kick it up to Shikai or even Bankai." he commented. However, Ryan proved that he had deflected the kido with the backside of his hand and that his shoulder was undamaged, "Surely you know, even if your ability is to control another's aura, if my reiatsu is higher than yours, my skin won't be cut by your sword. You have wishful thinking if you believe I'm gonna release my sword and put my friends in danger." he said putting his mask to the side of his face. That's when he reappeared in front of Alastor smashing his blade into that of his opponent's. The weight of the blow was so great, that cracks began to appear in Alastor's blade, "Your ability isn't much of a match for me." he said shoving Alastor down beneath him, as he pulled the mask back into position. Alastor spun, and froze in his tracks. "I see... No holding back then." he replied, "Fylliz fiǫrvi feigra manna, rýðr ragna siǫt rauðom dreyra. Svǫrt verða sólskin of sumor eptir, veðr ǫll válynd Vitoð ér enn, eða hvat? Tenpa Jyōsai!" he yelled, releasing with a large earthquake of monsterious proportions. Tenpa Jyosai itself becomes a twin pair of chinese scimitars, with mysteriously designed crossgaurds. Alastor smirked, "The true fight starts here, Rya-tou." he stated. The Dragon that Remembers Ryan folded his arms, "Impressive, I won't lie though, my power is not connected to the release of my sword as you'll soon see." he then looked up at Seireitou, "I've gotten pretty damn good with these hollow powers, haven't I....Seireitou?" he asked in his dual voice. Seireitou looked back, smiling, "That has yet to be seen, Ryan." he replied. Alastor then disappeared, and reappeared, clashing with Ryan making large burst of reiatsu escaoe from the two. "Pretty good so far." he stated, using the close proximity to charge a cero and fired it off at point black, right through Ryan's stomach. However, Ryan had fired off his own potent cero at the last moment from his free fist to counter Alastor's, the recoil sent both fighters in opposite direction, "You call that a cero? Even a Gillian has a more mature cero." he said to Alastor. Alastor smirked, "I could say the same, Rya-tou." he mused, as he raised his blades high above his head. "Brœðr muno beriaz ok at bǫnom verða. Mun engi maðr ǫðrom þyrma. Mímir!" he called out, as a large wave of reiatsu appeared from behind Alastor, all of it's raw power tackled Ryan. Ryan attempted to block it with his sword, but cracks began to appear in the blade, as the reiatsu devoured Ryan, causing a large explosion to cover the arena. Ryan stood motionless as the blast consumed him, and when the smoke had cleared he still had the same expression on his face, "Heh...Getsuga ripoff. Your cero was more potent than that!" he yelled. "Listen, if this is all you can do your wasting my time. Use a more difficult technique, or die." Twilight of the Gods Alastor sighed, scratching his head, "I was hoping not to have to use this... But, I guess... I have to." he thought. 'Ryan, I really hope you don't die from this. And also..." he began, gaining a large reiatsu aura, as well as his eyes becoming like Hollow, and his voice sounding like not just one, but three voices. "Make sure your friends don't get hurt... Because I can't control it yet!" he demanded, as a large orb of reiatsu covered him, causing pressure to fall upon everyone there. Matthew's eyes got wide and he started to step in but Ryan's voice stopped him, "Don't step in, if you get killed by this attack, the grief will cause me to kill every Vizard here. You know that. Please just get everyone away from here. And...." he turned to face Matthew, it was apparent that he was smiling through his mask, "...protect everyone from my reiatsu. Don't let it singe a single hair on you or anyone's precious head. I love you." he said turning back to Alastor, "Come." he declared releasing a massive wall of reiatsu. Matthew gathered the others and flew in the opposite direction and after a minute and a half they stopped, still with in viewing distance of the fight. He then stood at the front of the group, prepared for Ryan's reiatsu to flood the area. Seireitou had formed a powerful barrier to protect his fellow teammates, and even formed a barrier around the departed Kinenbuke. Alastor's reiatsu began to cover the entire field, "Vafþrúðnismál, þá er regin deyja. Ragnarökkr!!" he yelled, as a large hole appeared in the skies, as a billion of black flowers fell through the sky, as ithout warning, they all surrounded Ryan with lightspeed, slicing up any body part they could, as they all linked together their powers, forcing a blackhole effect, as the intense pressure forced Ryan down and down and down, crushing every bone he had, even cracking his sword further, as the energy shifted going the other way, forcing a black hole to fight against a white hole effect, as the reiatsu forcing the change forced itself upon Ryan, exploding upon finishing. Alastor had flash stepped away in time, but the same could not be said for Ryan. In the aftermath, as the smoke cleared, the residue crater was as big as 10 miles in diameter, and so deep, you could barely see the bottom. At the bottom, boulders were grounded there, probably not allowing Ryan's shattered body any movement. Alastor then pointed his palm at the bottom of the shaft, "Bakudou 75: Gochūtekkan" he stated, as large pillars crashed intensely against the ground, so even if Ryan could get up after that, this was probably the breaking point. Alastor sighed, "Sorry... I didn't want this to go so far..." he thought to himself as Seireitou released the barrier, and stared at the hole. "No matter what he is, a black hole can suck and crush anything, even reishi which is made from light. In the end, Ryan..." he thought, stopping right there, sighing. They, along with the Kinenbuke stared at the large crater to determine what will happen next. Ryan was standing when the smoke cleared, his mask was only a small fragment at the upper right corner of his face but it was apparent that his hollow powers were still active by his black and yellow eyes. He stared up with little more than a few stains of blood on his face as a flashback occurred. Just as Alastor had released his shikai attack, Ryan had hardened his reiatsu to absorb a good deal of the impact. Then, using his hollow powers, he absorbed the reiatsu from the air around him, including the energy from Alastor's attack. Even this forced him into the ground though. Then the kido came which he rolled and jumped away from at the last moment. Both groups looked down in amazement, and Ryan looked over to his group, giving them a concerned look over before returning his attention to Alastor. He put one hand on his forehead and pulled across in a tearing motion, regenerating the mask. "I'm sorry Alastor, but your attacks are too practiced, mine are instinctual and instinct never lies." Alastor sighed, "I see... Very well." he stated, returning to the battlefield. He pulled out his flute once more, and tapped it against the hilt of one his Zanpakuto. He then whispered, "Bankai, Bakkoto Release." as all was silent, and nothing but reishi filled the air with immense reiatsu and force, even causing Ryan to start sweating out of fear. The fear was only an outward expression, as on the inside, Niban was soothing him, "Calm down partner. A Bakkoto is indeed a powerful weapon and you have every right to be respectful of it's power. But it is more harmful to it's user, than it is beneficial." Niban explained. Ryan smiled now with his spirit restored, "A Bakkoto, eh? Let's see if that is enough." Ryan looked back at his comrades and smirked through his mask, "All of your previous members hollowified and went into at least shikai and, in the case of Temakaki and you, bankai. But what you don't understand about us, is we aren't shinigami...like you we are vizard...and..." he was cut off as there was a roar of reiatsu behind him. Five more Kinenbuke had arrived and all eight of the Kinenbuke watching Ryan's match donned their masks. "...we are all more powerful than we appeared in our fights." he declared finishing his sentence. There was a look of shock on the face of every member in the Order, even Seireitou gave a confused look, "Haizo won by default, Atsuko hadn't even used bankai yet, nor her mask, yet he had to hollowify and use shikai to beat her shikai. Shuka gave up because he cared for his opponent. Do you get it now, your Order has met it's match against us. We are Kinenbuke. We do our duty by Yeshua and by the King—no matter the cost." he said triumphantly.